moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Credits
Opening Title Card WALT DiSNEY PRESENTS THE LION KING II THE LION KING II SIMBA'S PRIDE Ending Credits Director DARRELL ROONEY Producer JEANNINE ROUSSEL Co-Director ROB LADUCA Director of Animation STEVEN TRENBIRTH Screenplay by FLIP KOBLER & CINDY MARCUS Additional Written Material by JENNY WINGFIELD LINDA VOORHEES GREGORY POIRER BILL MOTZ & BOB ROTH MARK MCCORKLE & ROBERT SCHOOLEY JONATHAN CUBA With the Voice Talents of MATTHEW BRODERICK as Simba NEVE CAMPBELL as Kiara ANDY DICK as Nuka ROBERT GUILLAUME as Rafiki JAMES EARL JONES as Mufasa With the Voice Talents of MOIRA KELLY as Nala NATHAN LANE as Timon JASON MARSDEN as Kovu SUZANNE PLESHETTE as Zira ERNIE SABELLA as Pumbaa Voice Casting and Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Score by NICK GLENNIE-SMITH Supervising Film Editor PETER N. LONSDALE Art Director FRED WARTER Executive in Charge of Production SHARON MORRILL ROBINOV Storyboard RYAN ANTHONY – DAVID PRINCE WILLIAM AUSTIN – DEBRA PUGH HOLLY FORSYTH – LARRY SCHOLL SHARON FORWARD – MARTY WARNER DON MACKINNON – WENDELL WASHER THERESA PETTENGILL – PHIL WEINSTEIN Storyboard Supervisor DANIEL JIPPES Animation and Timing Directors BARBARA DOURMASHKIN-CASE JANG-GIL KIM Technical Director DOUGLAS LITTLE Character Design DANIEL HASKETT CAROLINE HU Character Design Cleanup BETTY TANG Additional Character Design ANTHONY LEONDIS Key Layout Design WALLACE WILLIAMSON COLETTE VAN MIERLO DAVID GARDNER Prop Design MARTY WARNER Key Background Stylists DANILO DE ASIS JUNE MICU DONNA PRINCE Color Key Stylist NANCY ULENE Storyboard Revisions JUDIE MARTIN LEONARDO PINERO Continuity Coordinator BARBARA DONATELLI Assistant Production Manager MELISSA KUHN Apprentice Production Managers BRUNO BOTCHER BRIAN COLE DAVID EASTER PETER MICHELS THOMAS SHALIN Casting Manager JULIE MORGAVI Talent Coordinator STEPHANIE MCCORKLE Script Coordinators SUSAN GOLD WYMAN BRIAN SINTAY Production Accountants ALICIA AGATE JIM MOORCROFT Additional Voice Talents LACEY CHABERT – EDWARD HIBBERT CAM CLARKE – MICHELLE HORN JIM CUMMINGS – MEREDITH SCOTT LYNN RYAN O'DONOHUE SONGS “HE LIVES IN YOU” Lyrics and Music by MARK MANCINA, JAY RIFKIN AND LEBO M. Arranged by MARK MANCINA Lead Vocal Performed by LEBO M. Vocal Solos Performed by MAXI ANDERSON, KHANYO MAPHUMULO, MAX NGCOBO, KHULULIWE SITHOLE, ROSE STONE Background Vocals Performed by SOUTH AFRICAN CHOIR MAXI ANDERSON, RON KUNENE, RICK NELSON, ROSE STONE, OREN WATERS, TERRY YOUNG “HE LIVES IN YOU” from the Walt Disney Records album, "RHYTHM OF THE PRIDELANDS" “WE ARE ONE” Music by TOM SNOW Lyrics by MARTY PANZER AND JACK FELDMAN Performed by CAM CLARKE, CHARITY SANOY AND LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO Chorus HENRY KULU, RON KUNENE, PHILIP MCADOO, SAMUEL MCKELTON, LUCKY N. NGEMA, FRANK WRIGHT II “MY LULLABY” Lyrics and Music by JOSS WHEDON & SCOTT WARRENDER Performed by SUZANNE PLESHETTE, CRYSTA MACALUSH AND ANDY DICK Chorus KEVIN DORSEY, NIKI HARIS, RICK NELSON, BOBBI PAGE, DARRYL PHINNESSEE, JULIA WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, TERRY YOUNG, MONA LISA YOUNG “UPENDI” Lyrics and Music by KEVIN QUINN & RANDY PETERSON Performed by ROBERT GUILLAUME, LADYSMITH BLACK MAMBAZO, LIZ CALLAWAY AND GENE MILLER “ONE OF US” Music by TOM SNOW Lyrics by JACK FELDMAN Performed by Chorus CARMEN CARTER, KEVIN DORSEY, JOEY DIGGS, CARL GRAVES, ELLIS HALL, GENE MILLER, RICK NELSON, BOBBI PAGE, LOUIS PRICE, ANDREA ROBINSON, ROSE STONE, CARMEN TWILLIE, OREN WATERS, JULIA WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, TERRY YOUNG “LOVE WILL FIND A WAY” Music by TOM SNOW Lyrics by JACK FELDMAN Performed by LIZ CALLAWAY AND GENE MILLER Chorus KEVIN DORSEY, NIKI HARIS, RICK NELSON, BOBBI PAGE, DARRYL PHINNESSEE, JULIA WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, TERRY YOUNG, MONA LISA YOUNG Additional Underscore Vocals SONYA LESLIE, SAMUEL MCKELTON, VANESSA JONES, PHILLIP MCADOO, LINDIWE I. DLAMINI, RON KUNENE, NTOMB'KHONA DLAMINI, LA TANYA HALL Executive in Charge of Music BAMBI MOÉ Songs Arranged and Produced by NICK GLENNIE-SMITH AND TOM SNOW Score Conducted by NICK GLENNIE-SMITH Music Mixer MALCOLM LUKER Supervising Music Editor LAURA PERLMAN Orchestrations by BRUCE FOWLER YVONNE S. MORIRATY LADD MCINTOSH ELIZABETH FINCH WALTER E. FOWLER Music Contractor REGGIE WILSON Vocal Contractors RON KUNENE SAMUEL MCKELTON BOBBI PAGE END TITLE SONG “LOVE WILL FIND A WAY” Produced by KENNY LATTIMORE for KENBO MusicWorks and KENNY LERUM for INWARD MOMENTUM Performed by HEATHER HEADLEY AND KENNY LATTIMORE Kenny Lattimore appears courtesy of COLUMBIA RECORDS WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY. LIMITED Animation Production LAYOUT Layout Supervisors ALEX NICHOLAS JOHN HILL Layout Artists YOSH BARRY, JOSEROEHL DE GUZMAN, MARIBETH DELA CRUZ, NICK PILL, DAVID SKINNER, WEYLEN TSENG, FRANK WESSING CHARACTER ANIMATION SIMBA/NUKA/NALA Supervising Animator IAN HARROWELL Animators MICHAEL BADMAN, KELLY BAIGENT, ROGER CLARKE, STEVEN GRANT, MORRIS LEE, KRISTINA REAY, DI RUDDER, NILO SANTILLAN KOVU Supervising Animator ANDREW COLLINS Animators SIMON BROWN, MANUK CHANG, BERNARD DERRIMAN, RANDY GLUSAC, PIETER LOMMERSE, MIKE STAPLETON, KEVIN WOTTON KIARA Supervising Animator LIANNE HUGHES Animators SID AHEARNE, SIMON ASHTON, LILY DELL, DICK DUNN, WARREN LIANG, MAC MONKS, KATHIE O'ROURKE, GIE SANTOS, MYKE SUTHERLAND TIMON/PUMBAA/ZAZU/RAFIKI Supervising Animator BOB BAXTER Animators WARWICK GILBERT, WAL MICATI, ADAM MURPHY, RYAN O'LOUGHLIN ZIRA/VITANI Supervising Animator KEVIN PEATY Animators DAVIDE BENVENUTI, ANDREW BROOKS, MICHAEL HOWIE, PAUL MCADAM, RIZALDI VALENCIA EFFECTS ANIMATION Supervising Animator ALEXS STADERMANN Animators ROWENA HAMLYN, DARREN KEATING, JULIE PHELAN, ADAM PHILLIPS CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Clean-up Supervisor JANEY DUNN SIMBA/NUKA/NALA Supervising Character Lead LINDA CATCHLOVE Clean-up Artists ELI BRAGA, ZHIQIANG DING, JEANETTE IMER, SUK HEE PARK KIARA Supervising Character Lead JANEY DUNN Clean-up Artists PETER EASTMENT, CELINE ESNAULT, MAX GUNNER, JAMES SHAH, BRENDA SUTTON, NICOLE ZARUBIN KOVU/TIMON/PUMBAA Supervising Character Lead MICHAEL COMINO Clean-up Artists DARYL BROUGHAM, KEVIN COMTY, DAVID HARRISON, YUAN JIE, ANNA JUKIC, MICHAEL LESKE, CONILLE MACARAYAN ZIRA/VITANI/RAFIKI/ZAZU Supervising Character Lead LEESA TYNAN Clean-up Artists LISA BATTYE, DEBORAH CAMERON, VIRGINIA EASTMAN, SONNY ESQUILLON, SOPHIA RUO LIU, RICHARD TREFRY INBETWEEN ANIMATION Inbetween Supervisors DEBBIE CRAMB AMANDA EARLE Inbetween Artists SILVIO ARLENGHI, EDDIE CHOO, NOEL CLEARY, TIM COLLISON, DAVID COSTELLO, KRISTINE COTTON, ANNA DIMEZZA, ENRIQUE GALLARDO, SERENA GEDDES, JOH HORVATH, JANET HUANG, IAN LACEY, DANIELLE LATTA, ROBERT MASON, MAMIE MIAO, RICHARD PACE, ADAM PARTON, MICHAEL PATTISON, MARVIN PETILLA, TONY QUELCH, SIMON RYDER, TOM SCHYVENS, AARON STANNARD, ADAM SMITH, SEAN STEINMULLER, TIM WARREN Tones Supervisor DAMIEN SIMPER Mattes/Tones Artists JON BAKER, TINA BURKE, BRIAN ESTANISLAO, JOEL HANCOCK, ALAN LAM, DANIEL LARKIN BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisor BEVERLEY MCNAMARA Background Artists FELICE FERRER-BURTON, BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW, PETER SGRO, JAMES ZHENG Production Manager LUCY D'AMBROSIO Production Coordinator ROBYN DRAYTON Avid Editors MARGI HOY PETER JENNINGS Digital and Technical Manager DAN FORSTER Technical Director GARY PAGE Compositors/Scene Planners MARK EVANS FERNANDO LETTERI CHARLIE LUCE ELIAS MACUTE Animation Checkers AMANDA ALLEN CHRIS O'CONNOR CGI Effects Supervisor MATT JONES CGI Effects Animation SEAN ASPINALL MICHAEL EVANS Systems Manager MARTIN CADEN Assistant Systems Manager MICHAEL NG X-Sheeting and Scanning EDGAR DELACRUZ AGNES FORSTER KRIS GARDINER ANGEL GILL KANE LATTY STEVEN MARTIN HELEN ORTH Digital Matte Cutter GREG FARRUGIA Digital Camera Opreator JOE BARREIROS Color Stylist/Paint Supervisor JENNY NORTH Assistant Paint Supervisor BARRIE HINES Digital Ink and Paint Crew JAY BARRET, MARGARET FORBES, JUSTIN IMHOFF, ELIZBAETH JAMSEK, ANIA KORNACKI, MICHELLE LINDNER, MURRAY SWIFT, PAM DAMIEL, LISA HUGHES, JUNG IM YU, DANUTA JELENKOWSKA, SONJA KOZLOWSKI, CONNIE SCHIMPL, GEORGE TURNURE Production Control ANNA AZEVEDO-FOX Production Accountants MARC IRELAND TANYA KEAN Production Assistants TY BOSCO AMY GREEN MARSHALL HUGHES FELICITY MCLEAN CHRIS MCMANUS RENEE SNELLING Additional Animation MURRAY DEBUS CLAIRE DEZOATE ARIEL FERARI DAVID GOSSMAN Additional Clean-up GINA HARROWELL SUE TANNER SYLVIA LEE Additional Inbetweening LINDO BAXTER, RODNEY BRUNDSON, RICHARD KELLY, ROBERTO ROLDAN, KATE SPENCER, CHRIS WAHL, IDA WILSON Additional Background Artists MILANA BORKERT S. J. ZENG WALT DISNEY ANIMATION CANADA INC. TORONTO STUDIO Additional Digital Ink and Paint TOON CITY, INC. Additional Animation Production CLEAN-UP ANIMATION TIMON/PUMBAA/ZAZU EDMUND APILADO NONILON DELA TORRE RAMIL GONZAGA NELSO LOPEZ ZIRA/VITANI MELBA BESA RONALD DELA CRUZ ALEXANDER IGUBAN ROLANDO INOLINO ROGER QUILATAN Inbetween Supervisor RONALD DELA CRUZ Inbetween Artists ADRIAN VALLE, AGNES DE VERA, ALLAN FUENTES, ALSTAIRE SARTHOU, ALVIN SARTHOU, ANGELINA LEGASPI, ANNIE CRUZ, ARIEL CONSTANTINO, ARMAND WONG, ASHER SASSIS, BELINDA CATIMBANG, DANNY ENCABO, DANNY WABE, DAVID TEMPERANTE, EMMANUEL CABRERA, GILBERT ATENTO, GODOFREDO GALUZ, JACQUELINE EVALDEZ, JEFFREY CALARANAN, LITO TAMAYO, LITZ CONSTANTINO, MA ELIZA S. ALMEIDA, MARICAL ZOSIMO, MARITES MENDOZA, MIKE AMANDY, MYLENE SAPALO, NELSON CORTEZ, PONG BERNARDO, RAMIL DELA CRUZ, RENATO MIRANDA, ROMMEL REYES, RONALD CAYAO, RONEL NARVAEZ, ROWEL MACAPAGONG, SAMMY CANTON, SYRIL VICENTINA, WILLIAM GUITTAP, MARISSA TABLANTE, REYMAG PARANGALAN Production Coordinators WENG AGRUSA MAR PAYUMO Assistant Production Coordinator DAVE DE GUZMAN LOS ANGELES DIGITAL PRODUCTION Manager, Digital Production KAREN FERGUSON Assistant Technical Director KIMBERLY ROSE Senior Systems Administrator JOE DAVENPORT Supervisor, Digital Background Color Correction ERNEST PAVA Scanner DAVID DIMATTEO POST PRODUCTION Associate Editor ART NODA Post Production Supervisor STEPHEN SWOFFORD ADR Supervisor VICTOR GARCIA Post Production Coordinators P. J. AMINPOUR CHRISTOPHER LONGO ANDREW SORCINI Supervising Sound Editor DAVID E. STONE, M.P.S.E. Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor RICHARD CORWIN Sound Editors DAVID LEWIS YEWDALL, M.P.S.E. WARREN WRAY HAMILTON, JR., M.P.S.E. NICHOLAS JAMES JAMES CHRISTOPHER, M.P.S.E. Supervising Foley Editor VANESSA THEME AMENT, M.P.S.E. First Assistant Sound Editor COURTENAY MARVIN Foley Artists VANESSA THEME AMENT, M.P.S.E. GREGG BARBANELL Foley Mixer KARIN ROULO, C.A.S. Field Sound Effects Recording ERIC PORTER Re-recording Mixers MICHAEL MINKLER MEL METCALFE FRANK MONTANO ADR Mixer LEE TINKHAM ADR Engineers ARIA BOEDIMAN JUAN DIEGUEZ BILL HORMAN CARLOS SOTOLONGO STEPHEN STEPANIC Additional Voice Artists PETER RENADAY, VANESSA DE LA ROCHA, ROBIN FRIZZELL, LISA LONG, ADRIENNE HAMPTON, SETH ISLER, RICHARD SINCLAIR, JOEL MOFFETT Assistant Film Editors BARBARA GERETY KRIS GILPIN PHILIP MALAMUTH Leica Reel Editors PETER N. LONSDALE TONY MIZGALSKI SUSAN MURPHY Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Recordist STEVE KOHLER PDL CHRIS PARKES Re-recorded at BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS Title Design SUSAN BRADLEY BRIAN KING Titles and Opticals BUENA VISTA IMAGING Digital Film Services DIGITAL FILMWORKS, INC. Color Timing TERRY CLABORN Telecine Colorist SKIP KIMBALL Negative Cutting MARY BETH SMITH KEVIN HENRY Digital Ink and Paint Software TOON BOOM TECHNOLOGIES This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. DOLBY DIGITAL / IATSE CASSETTE AND COMPACT DISC AVAILABLE ON WALT DiSNEY R E C O R D S COPYRIGHT © 1998 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. PRODUCED BY WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Category:Credits